where am I?
by wolfs1999
Summary: What if one of the Fenton' s inventions send Danny to a weird place? One where nothing is as it once was? One where Sam is popular and Tucker is a jock and Danny is a punk? Danny now has to find a way back. Will his only help be Star and Kwan, or will someone else turn out to be totally different and decide to help out? And how will Amity survive in this crazy state?
1. Chapter 1

I look over at Sam and Tucker and I smile. They're arguing about meat and vegetarian stuff again, but for some reason I'm happy.

"No, meat is better!" Tucker yells and puts apiece of ham near Sam's face. I don't think that I've ever been this happy before, but I'm usually annoyed to a degree whenever they argue, but now I feel like I have to be happy. I watch as Sam pushes Tucker off the bench. I feel like something is about to happen, but I don't know what. That's when my ghost sense goes off. I look up at Sam and Tucker, and they stopped arguing to look at me. Tucker climbs back onto the bench as I duck under our table to change into Phantom before turning intangible and flying through the table to the sky. I see pink blasts not to far away and I fly towards them.

"Vlad," I growl under my breath before picking up my pace. After a few seconds, I'm flying towards him at full speed. I get my first into position, but Vlad moves at the last second and I go through my parents new invention, something they called the Fenton Alternate, but they've yet to tell me what it does, though I will soon find out. I look at the pinks and purples that surround me. I suddenly feel pain on the back of my head and everything goes black. I wake up to a bell going off. I look up and I see that I'm in a classroom, so I stand up and grab my stuff and leave. I see Sam in the hallway, but before I run over to her, I notice something weird. I notice that she's wearing pink. I see Tucker walking towards her, but he's not dressed like he usually it's, either. He's wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a football jacket. What is going on here?

"Danny!" I hear a familiar voice call and I wince as I turn around. I see Kwan and Star, but they aren't dressed like they usually are, either. Star looks rather gothic and Kwan is dressed similar to what I'm used to seeing Tucker wear. Despite the weird feeling, I walk over to Star and Kwan.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Come on, Danny. Quit goofing around. We're going to be late for class," Star says in a very Sam like manner, but I shrug it off. As we walk, I hear something like a chain brushing against something and I feel weird. I glance down and freeze. I'm not dressed like I usually am, either. I'm wearing a shirt to some band that I've never heard of, a chain hangs from black jeans, I'm wearing a dark red and black over shirt, and written on red and white high-tops. What the neck is going on here?

"Danny? Are you ok?" Kwan asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just, I think I left my pencil in class. I'll be right back," I say before running to a bathroom. I look in the mirror, and other than the different clothes, I look like myself. No piercings and no bizarre haircut, luckily. What exactly did my parents invention do?

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. the Box Ghost?

What is going on here? I would never dress like this. Am I still Phantom? I run into the closest stall and focus on transforming, feeling relieved when the rings go across my body. I look down and frown as I realise that my costume changed a little bit. There's a silver circle like the red one that's usually on my shirt in place of my logo and my belt has suddenly become a Phantom version of Batman' s belt with little compartments. I quickly change back into Fenton and go to find Star and Kwan. Maybe if I talk to them enough, I can figure out what's going on. I find them in the same spot that I left them.

"Did you find your pencil?" Kwan asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I found it," I answer. I follow them to math and sigh. Why did I have to get here, wherever here is, in time for math of all things? I follow them to the back of the room and find my self in the back corner next to a window. I usually sit relatively close to the front with Sam and Tucker, but I have to admit that this is nice. I have an amazing view of the sky and a little tree planted outside. It's very relaxing and my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet. Maybe this will be an ok thing for right. Acceptable for just long enough for me to be able to get back to where I belong. Back to where everything's normal and Sam doesn't wear pink. How will I even get back? Will my parents' invention bring me back? If so, how? Did it draw blood and know to bring me back by that? I did overhear my parents say something like that. Will they be able to look at it? Can they use that to find out that I'm Phantom? I groan. Oh, there are to many questions and to little answered! I glance over and I see Star and Kwan looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I whisper.

"I heard you groan. Do you need to go ghost?" Kwan whispers, making sure that no one over heard him. So they do know. That might make things easier.

"No, but I need to talk to you after school," I answer.

"Mr. Fenton, please pay attention," the teacher scolds and I turn to the front after seeing Kwan and Star both nod. I sure hope that they can help me. I sigh and a blue wisp escapes my mouth. I look over and see that Kwan and Star saw it, too. I give them a nervous smile before raising my hand. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Bathroom." The teacher sighs.

"Go." I get up and run out of the room. I run into the bathroom and into the closest stall before changing, turning invisible and intangible before flying out through the roof. I soon find a ghost that looks a lot like the Box Ghost, except this ghost is muscular and is actually causing a lot of damage.

"Beware!" The ghost yells at the citizens that are running away from flying metal boxes.

"Hey, Boxy!" I yell, flying at him full speed, with my fists going towards his face.

"Huh?" Once he sees me, he turns intangible and I fly right through him. Crap! I see a box coming towards me, but it's to close for me to do anything.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. I'm not the Danny that you know

The box gets blasted away from me and I see Dani. Well, at least she looks normal.

"Need some help, bro?" She asks me. Bro? This is weird. She doesn't wait for a response, she just flies towards the upgraded Box Ghost. With her help it didn't take long for us to send the Box Ghost back to the Ghost Zone. Dani changes back and the only difference is that she's maybe an inch taller, but that could just be because I haven't seen her in forever. If everyone else has changed, how come Dani didn't? The 'bro' comment was weird, but maybe we're closer here than in my...universe? Is that what that machine did? Bring me to an alternate universe? An alternate time line perhaps?

"We'd better get back to school," Dani says before she flies away. We? What the heck is going on here? I join Kwan and Star back at school and Dani follows me. Since when is she old enough to go to high school? Maybe I can find Jazz and find out what the check is going on. I don't see her at school, but I get the surprise of my life when I get home. My house looks the same and so do my parents, I mean other than the fact that they have really high tech weapons in their hands that looks like it could actually work without me having to charge it with my ecto energy. My dad is working on something and I guess he just finished it as he smiles in satisfaction.

"What does that device do, Mr. Fenton?" Kwan asks from behind me. I had asked them to go to my house to talk.

"If it works, it should let me open a portal to another dimension," dad answers. 'Please work' I silently beg. He turns it on a disappointing sputtering noise comes from it as it refuses to turn on. "I guess it needs a little more work." I sigh. "What's wrong Danny-Boy?" I guess I might as well tell them. Maybe they won't kill me.

"I-I'm from another dimension. I'm not the Danny that you know."

Original deminsion, alternate Danny's point of view:

What's up with the light clothes? And since when are Sam and Tucker unpopular enough to actually talk to me? At least I'm still Phantom, even if the costume has changed a little bit. I walk out of the boys bathroom to run into Jazz. What's my clone doing here and what's up with the orange hair?

"Hey, little brother, Sam and Tucker are looking for you," she says. Brother?

"Ok, thanks," I say. I might as well act like I think the Danny of wherever this place is would act. I don't want to get caught. I walk over to where I left them and try my best to return their smiles.

"Did you have to go ghost?" Sam whispers. What the fuck is going on here?

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	4. Clockwork can help

Alternate Danny:

What the hell is up with this? What the hell is up with the Danny from this dimension? Why the hell am I here? How do I get back? I need to know what the fuck is going on.

"Hey, dumbass," I say to Sam. I don't care if this Danny likes her, I don't.

"Danny? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm not your Danny. I'm from another dimension and you're going to help me get back to my universe."

"And why should I help you if you aren't my Danny?"

"Well, genius, if you don't you won't get your Danny back. Ever. So maybe you should try to not be so stuck up and do what I sa- ow!" I growl and pin her up against a locker after she slaps me.

"You should probably ask nicer if you want my help."

"This is how I have to make the you of my universe do as I say, Samantha." She glares at me after I say her name.

Danny:

"You're what?" My dad demands.

"I'm from another dimension and I need help getting home." An idea suddenly pops into my brain. "Maybe Clockwork can help us!"

"But you hate Clockwork." Kwan says.

"No I don't. Maybe the Danny you know does, but I don't. Maybe he'll know which Danny I am and help me."

"Oh no," Star says.

"What?" I ask.

"You must be the Danny we saw when we last went to Clockwork's lair. The nice Danny. The one that didn't use force after getting the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. Our Danny gets the ghosts back where they belong, but he also goes in regularly to beat any ghost out of line so they don't come through as much." I feel my stomach sick.

"He WHAT?" I demand.

"That's the only way he knows how to get things done. He's violent towards the A-Listers, too."

"That's not right," I whisper. "And what about Vlad? How does he treat Vlad?"

"Vlad is in jail, constantly watched by Walker," Kwan says. At least that isn't too bad. I know I hate them, but they shouldn't be treated badly.

Alternate Danny:

"We need Clockwork's help," Sam says and I laugh.

"Oh please. He won't help me. Not with how many times I've pummeled him."

"You're not that Danny right now. You're our Danny and our Danny has never hurt Clockwork," Tucker says.

"Fine," I mutter.

"Let's go," Jazz says.

Danny:

"Let's just go find Clockwork so you can get your Danny back and so I can go home. He'll know which Danny I am and hopefully help us. Let's go."

"Let's hope so," Dani says, having joined us not to long ago.

a/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Yeah, Alternate Danny is a jerk, but you'll see why later.


End file.
